


Second Chances

by IvanAngel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanAngel/pseuds/IvanAngel
Summary: Husk finally agrees to go in a date with Alastor. Maybe this can finally open him up to love again
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Second Chances

The sound of Charlie's voice could be heard throughout the lobby. They now had a few pareons staying in the hotel, a few of which had given her a glare for the outburst.

"Vaggie! Why did you tell me this sooner. I didn't know Husk was dating someone." Charlie was practically bouncing up and down in excitement at the news. Remembering Husks original statement about losing the ability to love, gave her hope that working in the hotel was making him have some progress into redemption.

"I know, your hotel really is making others better huh?" Vaggie said with a loving smile as she gazed upon her girlfriend. She then looked over to the front desk. Vaggie couldn't help but wonder who it was that managed to change Husks heart.

\-----

This warm feeling Husk was experiencing was something he hadn't felt in such a long time. Hell, the last time he ever felt so special was when he was alive.

This grumpy gamblers heart had been stolen by a certain well known demon, one that was feared by many. However, Husk never feared him. All he felt was curiousity about this demon.

Throughout all the years Husk has known Alastor, it was only recently that he began to really feel an attraction to the male. Alastor had begun to open up to Husk, which caused Husk to do the same. The more they discussed views and told stories of who they were when alive, the more Husk saw Alastor in this new light.

This date that Vaggie had heard about was something Husk had intended on keeping to himself. When saying that he was taking the day off, Vaggie desired a reason as to why. Husks response? He was going to hang out with a friend.

Husk had mastered the skill of manipulation when learning how to gamble, however, this wasn't gambling. The slight grin that had slid onto Husks face as he walked away from Vaggie, out of the hotel, was a sure sign that this was someone Husk truly cared about.

The night before Alastor had confessed to Husk. While it was true that Husk had know Alastor for many years, decades even, he still found it incredibly difficult to read Alastors expressions.

Husk had been in shock at the confession, not even realising that it could be possible. Due to his heartbreak in the past, Husk never had high hopes for relationships and affection. Alastor had been aware of this and promised the gambler a date he wouldn't forget.

Now what was this date you ask? A fancy meal? A movie? Chilling at the bar?

No, Alastor wanted this to be more on the casual romance side of things. He saw the look in Husks eyes whenever the gambler witnessed a typical cliche romantic scene. As someone who constantly smiled, he learned to witness expression through the eyes. What Husks were saying, was that this cheesy romance was something he did desire.

The place this date would occur was a simple place that Husk had been to many times before, Alastors humble abode.

\-----

"So when the fuck did cooking become a date?" Husk asked with a sneer as he glanced over at Alastor, who was browning the sausage for some delicious jambalaya. The gambler had been tasked with cutting the vegetables.

"Well you see my dear Husker, I thought cooking together would be fun and what better to cook than jambalaya?" Alastor had much pride in the date he had come up with. Husk seemed to like spending time with him, so surely cooking would be no different. 

Husk rolled his eyes. "Yeah, making me your little fucking helper is definitely a date." Sarcasm spilled off the words. This, however, did not offend Alastor. After all these years, he knew when Husk appreciated something. 

Even though Husk complained, he did what was asked of him. Alastor would find Husk glancing back at him time to time, with the smallest of smiles on his face.

\-----

Once the Jumbalaya was finished cooking, the two helped themselves to the delicious dish. It turned out great, as Alastor expected. Husks attitude had begun to leave by now, as the cat ate the food he took part in making.

"My dear Husker, are you purring?" Alastors permanent smile seemed to perk up in amusement.

Husk put down his silverware before scoffing. "I am not purring. Do you have to patronise me?" Husks attitude returned as a light pink dusted the cats cheeks. As much as he could say this teasing was something he wasn't fond of, that would be a lie. He heavily enjoyed it, it made him feel all warm inside and weak on the knees. The lack of affection had really gotten to him.

"No, I just simply enjoy knowing if my date is enjoying himself." Husk had no retort as he let out a huff and went back to eating, while avoiding Alastors gase.

\-----

After that nights dinner, the two ended up on the couch. They were watching a quite dramatic show that Alastor was into. Husk had to admit it was entertaining, maybe Alastor was right about humour being in reality.

A sound then began to emit from Husk, as he layed against Alastor. "Are you purring, Husker?" 

Pink tinged Husks cheeks before he let out a huff. "No." He murmured as he looked away from Alastor, trying to hide the small smile that was forming. 

In the end, Husk did quite enjoy his date with Alastor. The events were unexpected but falling asleep in Alastor arms afterwards made it all worth it. Maybe he could end up loving again.


End file.
